


Household Injuries

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Sedated Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In hindsight, the whole thing was a bad idea, but hindsight’s no help when Cas’s wing is pinned and dislocated, and all Dean can think is that it’s all his fault.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Household Injuries

This, Dean thinks, is his fault.

There are reasons for that.

Firstly, he was the one to suggest Cas keep his wings out. He’d let slip in Heaven that no angel hid their wings, and of course they fucking didn’t. That’d be like everybody on Earth pretending their feet didn’t exist.

And with Heaven’s Grace on the wane, it was just easier for Cas to keep them out and they’re his family so why the hell should he walk around tired and uncomfortable all day?

Secondly, he was the one who said it was okay for Ketch to drop off ‘some things’ at the bunker, since he was more or less operating out of there now.

He should have probably have set some parameters on what things, but then he wasn’t expecting Ketch to turn up with a metal container the size of a trunk on the back of a flat bed truck and back it into the garage and tell them ‘they should probably let the halo move it’ and that ‘he should probably catalogue the contents as well for safety’s sake’.

Ketch had taken off before they could ask any questions, and Dean had resolved to kick his ass next time he saw him.

Thirdly, he’d actually let Cas do it. Come upstairs to heft the box down, and he doesn’t know what the hell happened then except Cas was yelling out for them and they came running up to find him like this.

He was flat on the deck next to the truck, wings splayed out on either side of them, one of them thrashing helplessly, battering itself against the ground, while the other…

The other was twitching but going nowhere because Ketch’s box was sitting right in the middle of it.

And that’s all Dean can focus on, even when Sam drops to his knees, and puts one hand on Cas’s cheek, the other on his shoulder, and pleads with him to stay as still as he can.

++

There’s a winch system set up in the garage, probably for hefting out engine blocks and the like, but it does well enough to lift the box off Cas, and after Dean just dumps it out of the way in one of the corners, no longer giving a fuck if there’s a magical nuke in it, because Ketch is going to get a phone call later to come collect his shit.

Moving the angel after, though, that’s the problem.

They sit him up, gently, gently, and Cas nearly bites through his lip when his wing shifts, and Dean’s not an expert on these matters, but even he can tell that a wing isn’t meant to sit like that.

It’s definitely dislocated, and maybe broken, and he shares a look with Sam and they know.

Getting Cas down to the infirmary like this is impossible. They’re going to hurt him worse, and much as Dean knows Cas deserves better than what he’s about to do, he hasn’t got a whole lot of choice.

They keep first aid kits in every room in the bunker, one for humans and one for angels (in as much as there’s anything they can really do for a wounded celestial except cover the basics and give them time to heal) but it does contain the only sedative they’ve found to work on Cas.

Again, thanks to Ketch, but Dean isn’t letting him off the hook since they wouldn’t have to use it at all if he hadn’t fucked up.

Sam keeps Cas distracted while Dean grabs the bottle and a cloth and soaks it down before he heads back over and kneels behind their angel.

Cas sags back against him and Dean’s pretty sure that after he kicks Ketch’s ass he’s going to get Sam to kick his but right now he needs to focus on helping his family.

He holds the bottle and the cloth out in front of Cas, feels him tense up, but he gets it, he has to.

There’s no way to do any of what needs to be done without it hurting him bad, and it isn’t necessary for him to be awake for that.

Cas nods, once, and Dean isn’t going to drag it out, so he clamps the cloth over Cas’s mouth and nose and holds it there. 

He’s expecting it when Cas starts to struggle, but he’s hurt and sapped and it doesn’t take long, thank fuck, before Dean’s holding a limp, unconscious angel in his arms.

He looks at Sam, sees both horror and reassurance there, but it’s not over with yet.

++

Dean sits open legged on the floor, back braced against Ketch’s truck, holding Cas chest to chest.

It’s awkward, trying to hold onto him without touching his damaged wing, but the position lets Sam get in behind Cas and feel his way along the span.

He’s fast but gentle, and Cas never stirs, probably won’t for an hour, and then Sam finds what he’s looking for and gives Dean a fierce nod.

He presses against the wing with one hand, pulls with the other, and Dean swears he can hear the _pop_ as whatever part of Cas’s wing was out of place is pushed back in.

And as proof that they did the right thing sedating him, Cas jerks even out cold, like the pain’s so bad it still reaches a part of him, and all Dean can do is stroke his hand down Cas’s back, murmuring nonsense to him just so Cas knows he’s not alone.

Sam feels his way down the rest of Cas’s wing, but that must be it, because he sits back on his ass like he got the legs taken out from under him, and they stay like that for a while until they’re okay to move.

++

Cas wakes up a little later than Dean expected, which worried him some, but he’s there for when those blouse eyes open and he looks around him, dazed but coming out of it.

He looks for his family, first, and Dean grabs his hand, wordless reassurance, and then holds on tighter when Cas’s gaze shifts to his wing.

They’d splinted the wing upstairs in the garage, then bandaged it with the dressing running over Cas’s shoulder and across his chest, stabilising it as best they could.

It’s still going to hurt, Dean’s sure, but now that it’s back in place it’ll be a lot less than it would have otherwise.

Cas looks back to him, and squeezes Dean’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“Thank me?” Dean shakes his head. “I did this to you.”

Cas looks puzzled. “Ketch’s box did this to me. And my own clumsiness. I pulled it towards me, and it tipped the truck. I don’t know what he has in there, but it has metaphysical properties that need investigated in a suitably warded….”

Dean presses a finger to the angel’s lips. 

“If I hadn’t just let you go up there...If I’d got Ketch to tell us what was in there, or move his own damn stuff. Cas…”

Cas grasps Dean’s hand, and lowers it so he can speak. “One of these days,” he says, “you will stop blaming yourself for everything that happens, that goes wrong in our lives.”

Dean feels like calling Cas out on his own bullshit, but at the end of the day this is his family. He’s responsible for them, for Sam, for Cas, for their safety, for making sure they’re taken care of and provided for.

That includes not letting them end up with dislocated wings because they were moving the English guy’s luggage around.

But he knows trying to tell all this to Cas will just set the angel off on how they are responsible for each other and how Dean doesn’t have to bear it all alone, and right now Cas needs to rest so Dean just shrugs and sits back.

The look Cas gives him promises this will be a conversation to be continued at another time, and then he settles back and closes his eyes.

He still has hold of Dean’s hand.

Whether to give or seek reassurance, Dean doesn’t know, but either one is okay with him.

It’s what family does.


End file.
